Faux amis (ou pas)
by Gwen who
Summary: Clarke a un big crush et ses amis le savent. Ils vont tout faire pour qu'ils se parlent enfin, sauf que l'homme en question ne se montre pas sous son meilleur jour. Et si il n'était pas si inconnu que ça à Clarke et si il voulait tout arranger ? Que feraient vos amis dans ce cas ? 100% Bellarke Présence de Linctavia !


**Coucou les filles (et les garçons ), me revoici avec un nouvel OS, toujours sur du Bellarke avec une touche de Linctavia.**

 **J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira parce que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire !**

 **Cet OS n'a été corrigé que par moi, et malgré de nombreuses relectures, je ne doute pas que des fautes et des tournures de phrases approximatives se sont faufilées alors d'avance, j'en suis désolée !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-Oh non, je gémis dans le cou de mon meilleur ami.

Instinctivement, il passe son bras autour de ma taille. Pour une personne extérieur, nous ressemblons à un couple, mais il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre lui et moi, il est comme mon grand frère et je suis comme sa petite sœur. Je suis fille unique et étonnement, je m'entends mieux avec les hommes qu'avec les femmes et ceux depuis toujours. Je n'ai que très peu d'amie femme, et mes deux meilleurs amis – Lincoln et Wells – sont des hommes.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demande mon ami avant de tourner la tête et d'apercevoir ce qui me met dans cet état. Tu sais que tu devrais aller lui parler ?

-Mais je ne peux pas ! Je dis un peu plus fort que prévu en m'écartant de lui. Et puis regarde la femme avec lui, Octavia est magnifique et très gentille, en plus de ça. C'est certain qu'ils sont en couple.

-Tu la connais ? Me questionne mon ami avec intérêt.

-Oui, elle est infirmière de bloc, je travaille souvent avec elle.

-Pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais vu à l'hôpital ?

-Parce que tu vas seulement aux urgences, je réponds.

Lincoln est pompier, Octavia, comme je viens de le dire, est infirmière et je suis médecin. L'homme avec elle, est policier, je l'ai vu plusieurs fois lorsqu'il amène des suspects ou qu'il vient pour lui, et je le trouve canon même si il est bien plus que ça.

-J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas en couple alors, elle est magnifique, soupire mon ami. Toi par contre, va leur parler, tu ne risques rien et puis tu as une excuse : tu la connais elle.

-Mais je ne lui ai jamais parlé en dehors du bloc !

-Arrête un peu, tu as un crush sur ce gars depuis près d'un an, bouge toi les fesses ma vieille !

-T'es plus vieux que moi, je te rappelle.

-Clarke.

-Lincoln.

-Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, tu risques de perdre, me prévient-il.

Pour toute réponse, je lui tire la langue, très puérile avant de reporter mon attention sur le couple en face de moi. La ville de Chicago s'est rendue compte que pompiers, policiers et personnels soignants se côtoient très souvent alors le maire et le conseil municipal, en accord avec les trois services, ont organisé cette réception pour qu'on apprenne à se connaître. Et depuis le tout début, Octavia reste avec mon « crush » comme l'appelle mon meilleur ami. Il est vrai que je ne connais même pas son prénom ou son nom de famille. Je rougis lorsque mon regard croise celui du brun avec des boucles plus longues que la norme chez les hommes.

Ce qui me plaît le plus chez le policier, c'est bien sûr ses cheveux mais aussi l'air malicieux qu'il aborde le plus souvent, même lorsque ses traits sont durcis par la colère ou qu'il devient sérieux en face d'un suspect, ses yeux marrons gardent une lueur de malice.

-Alors tu n'y vas pas ? m'interroge mon meilleur ami, m'arrachant à mes pensées.

-Je t'ai déjà dis que je te déteste ? Parce que c'est le cas, tu es borné, têtu…

-Et incroyablement beau et gentil ! Continue le métisse avec un sourire franc sur le visage. Je sais que tu m'adore alors vas-y.

-J'y vais, si tu y vas, je réponds alors avec une pointe de défi dans la voix.

-Pas de soucis, dit-il en me prenant la main et en commençant à marcher.

-Lincoln, Linc, je crache tout bas pour éviter de faire une scène tout en essayant de le ralentir. Mais allez ralentir 2,00 mètres et 90 kilos de muscles alors que vous même faites 1,65 m et 62 kilos ! Arrête toi, s'il te plait !

-Je t'ai connu plus courageuse, se moque mon ami alors que j'aperçois Wells, lui aussi policier.

A notre hauteur, il me serre dans ses bras et fait une accolade au pompier.

-Vous alliez où comme ça, on aurait dit que tu amenais Clarke au devant de la mort.

-Pas loin, je réponds, m'attirant un regard moqueur de Lincoln.

-Nous allions faire connaissance avec un de tes collègues sur lequel Clarke a flashé. Bien sûr, elle fait sa timide mais tu m'as coupé dans mon élan, mec ! Nous y étions presque.

-Sur qui tu as flashé ? Demande soudainement mon autre meilleur ami.

-Sur personne.

-Sur le brun à bouclette, nous répondons en même temps.

Wells se retourne, bonjour la discrétion et il est flic après ! Pff pourquoi je suis entourée de boulet ?

Lorsqu'enfin il nous fait face à nouveau, ses yeux sont rieurs et il est presque mort de rire, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça ne m'annonce rien de bon.

-Bellamy ?

-Hein ? Je demande.

-Il s'appelle Bellamy. C'est sur lui que tu craques ? Non, c'est pas possible ! s'esclaffe mon meilleur ami.

-Wells Jaha, qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Je m'emporte. Et puis, c'est pas important, il est sûrement en couple avec Octavia.

-Bellamy est mon coéquipier, je vais vous le présenter.

-Non, non, non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! Mais personne ne m'écoute jamais ou quoi ?

Wells à ma gauche et Lincoln à ma droite et je suis presque traînée jusqu'au fameux coéquipier et l'infirmière de bloc. Heureusement que je suis en pantalon, je pourrais ainsi frapper plus facilement mes deux traîtres d'amis ! Rester digne dans ces circonstances est un peu difficile, surtout lorsque deux colosses vous entourent et vous traînent, quoique Wells est plus petit et moins musclé que Lincoln, mais la question n'est pas là.

Octavia nous regarde arriver avec une sourire amusé, c'est vrai qu'à l'hôpital et plus particulièrement au bloc, je ne suis pas froide, mais disons que je ne sourie pas souvent, étant très professionnelle, avec les patients, c'est différent mais avec Linc et Wells, je me lâche totalement, pour peu, je suis une personne totalement différente. Bellamy, puisque d'après Wells, c'est son prénom, aborde le même air malicieux que d'ordinaire mais une ombre masque une partie de son regard sans que je comprenne pourquoi.

-Bellamy ! Salut chaleureusement Wells. Tu es un petit cachottier, je ne savais que tu fréquentais d'aussi belles femmes.

-Arrête de char Ben Hur, répond le jeune homme. Tu sais très bien que c'est ma sœur !

-Et je n'ai plus le droit de faire des compliments ? s'offusque faussement mon meilleur ami en posant théâtralement sa main droite sur son cœur.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, je pousse un soupir de soulagement en entendant qu'Octavia n'est que sa sœur. A ma droite, Linc fait de même ce qui me fait sourire et me détend un peu.

-Oui, oui. Tu ne nous présente pas ? Demande le policier en nous désignant.

-Oh mais oui, j'ai oublié ! Voici Clarke que tu as sans doute croisé à l'hôpital puisqu'elle est médecin et Lincoln qui est pompier.

-Vous travaillez donc avec Octavia ? Demande le jeune homme brun.

-Je… Oui, j'arrive à bégayer tandis que Wells et Lincoln se retiennent de ne pas rire.

-Bah tu ne sais plus parler Griffin ? Se moque Lincoln.

-Je t'emmerde, je réponds.

-A première vu, tu ressembles à une princesse, intervient Bellamy en passant au tutoiement. Mais quant tu ouvres la bouche, l'impression se fait la malle.

-Tu te crois drôle boucles brunes ? Je rétorque.

-Boucles brunes ? Demande-t-il alors que mes amis et sa sœur se retiennent à grande peine de rire.

-Je t'aurais bien appelé « Boucles d'or » mais tu es brun, alors… Tu as commencé en me comparant à une princesse.

-Je vois, tu mords ?

-En général, non.

-Et maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, est ce que tu es un vrai con ?

C'est officiel, j'ai perdu mes amis alors que le policier s'étrangle presque en entendant ma réponse. Lincoln se tourne vers moi, toujours en riant, ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'essayer de me faire les gros yeux. Je hausse les épaules devant son air surpris. Moi-même je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Certes, j'ai toujours eu du caractère et je ne me laisse pas faire, mais de là à me montrer aussi grossière, je ne me reconnais plus.

-Comment allez vous Docteur Griffin ? M'interroge Octavia dans le but manifeste de détourner l'attention.

-Vous pouvez m'appelez Clarke, je vous l'ai déjà dit, je réponds en tentant d'être plus calme et en souriant à la jeune femme. Je vais bien, merci et vous ?

-Bien. Alors comment vous êtes vous rencontrer tous les trois ?

Je sourie en repensant à notre amitié qui remonte au lycée, voir même plus loin.

-On se connaît depuis toujours ou presque, raconte Lincoln en me voyant plongée dans nos souvenir. Clarke n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de sociable alors elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'ami, sauf nous.

-On ne va pas se mentir, les pouffiasses du lycée laissaient vraiment à désirer. Tu m'imagines ne parler que de garçon ou de maquillage à longueur de journée ? Je lui demande. Mieux, je me serais bourrée la gueule à une soirée et j'aurais fini par me faire trompée par le joueur de football !

-Eh, je jouais au football ! Me rappelle Wells.

-Mais nous sommes jamais sortis ensemble !

-C'est pas faux.

-Et puis, je n'étais pas encore aussi musclé qu'aujourd'hui, continue Linc, j'étais grand mais tout fin et les autres se moquaient de moi, seuls Wells et Clarke me défendaient.

-C'est une belle histoire, dit simplement Octavia.

-La petite princesse défendait la veuve et l'orphelin ? Se moque Bellamy.

-C'est quoi ton problème ? Je lui demande.

-Quoi ?

-Lorsque je t'apercevais aux urgences, même avec des suspects tu savais être respectueux mais ce soir tu es le pire des cons, alors si tu as un problème soit tu en parles soit tu la ferme et tu arrêtes avec tes remarques. On est pas des punching ball !

-C'est bon, tu as terminé princesse ?

-Seulement si toi tu as fini abruti.

Lincoln passe un bras autour de ma taille pour me retenir parce qu'il voit que je suis à deux doigts de lui mettre une claque. Quelle déception, je pensais que le beau policier sur lequel j'avais craqué était sympa mais il s'avère être un parfait crétin. J'ai presque envie de pleurer. Mon meilleur ami avait raison, j'aurais dû lui parler avant, cela m'aurait éviter de perdre presque un an à fantasmer sur un parfait abruti ! Déjà que depuis ma dernière histoire d'amour, la confiance que je porte aux hommes n'est pas la meilleure qui soit mis à part Lincoln et Wells, les autres sont des crétins machistes ou infidèles.

-Clarke ? Demande une voix dans mon dos que je reconnais sans mal. Il ne manquait plus que lui. C'est pas ma soirée, il semblerait.

Je me dégage de l'étreinte de mon meilleur ami, ignorant superbement la voix qui ressemble à mon pire cauchemars et je me dirige vers la sortie.

-Clarke ? Demande encore une fois cette voix. Je ne te pensais pas aussi lâche.

Je me retourne brusquement vers lui et je le fusille du regard mes yeux seraient des mitraillettes qu'il serait mort.

-Tu es mal placé pour ouvrir ta sale gueule de menteur, je crache, mauvaise avant de lever ma main et de lui en coller une. Ma paume me brûle mais ça fait du bien et je pars alors que Wells et Linc le retiennent.

Je rentre chez moi, des larmes de rage brouillant ma vue : comment a-t-il eu le culot de se pointer à une soirée où il savait que j'y serais ? Et surtout, pourquoi Bellamy s'est comporté de la sorte ? Le comportement de mon ex n'est pas si surprenant il a toujours été du genre tenace et collant mais le policier m'a paru totalement différent et je ne peux que me questionner à ce propos : Est-ce de ma faute ? Me suis je fait des idées en pensant que je pourrais lui plaire en retour ? Je m'endors la tête remplit de questions et de doutes. Cette nuit-là, le sommeil est tout sauf réparateur puisque des cauchemars et des souvenirs de la soirée me réveillent plusieurs fois dans la nuit.

Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de lui parler comme ça ? Stupide crétin jaloux ! Je ne suis pas le seul à penser que j'ai reçu un coup sur la tête vu le regard que me lance Octavia. Mais le pire c'est le regard de Clarke. Je l'avais aperçu quelques fois aux urgences, ne souriant qu'à ses patients, paraissant forte et vulnérable à la fois, tout de suite je me suis senti attiré par elle.

Lorsque je l'avais vu en début de soirée, elle avait sa tête contre ce grand métisse, bâti comme une armoire à glace et la jalousie m'avait dévoré, puis j'avais croisé son regard et elle avait détourné les yeux en rougissant et je m'étais surpris à espérer : Espérer qu'elle aussi était attirée par moi, que je la trouble autant qu'elle me trouble. Puis son ami / petit ami avait commencé à la traîner vers nous en lui tenant la main, j'avais serré les poings alors qu'Octavia m'attrapait une main pour essayer de me détendre.

-Bell, tout va bien ? M'avait-elle demandé.

-Ouais, j'avais répondu.

J'avais repris la conversation avec ma sœur, mais Wells, mon coéquipier nous a interrompu, nous présentant ainsi la jolie médecin et son ami le grand et beau pompier. Je relâchais la pression en apprenant qu'ils n'étaient pas en couple mais le mal était déjà fait et j'avais fait mon con. Pour peu, elle m'aurait bien frapper si cet homme ne l'avais pas appelé.

Lorsqu'elle s'est retournée pour lui mettre la gifle du siècle, j'ai été très heureux qu'elle se retienne de le faire avec moi, parce que sa main a claqué avec violence la joue de l'homme qui même maintenant, cinq minutes après les faits, garde une trace rouge sur la joue.

-Collins, je te préviens, tu ne bouges pas d'ici sinon c'est au poste que tu vas finir.

-Le gentil petit toutou, toujours fidèle au poste à ce que je vois, raille l'homme mauvais. Tu oublies qui je suis et je voudrais bien savoir pour quel motif tu m'arrêteras.

-Harcèlement, répond simplement mon équipier.

-Qui est-ce ? Demande Octavia, posant la question qui me brûle les lèvres.

-Je suis…

-Toi tu la fermes, lui dit Lincoln d'une voix menaçante.

-Sinon ?

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Lui demande le pompier. L'homme avec la trace rouge, bouge négativement la tête avant que le pompier ne reprenne : C'est Finn Collins, fils du maire de Chicago et parfait abruti à temps complet. C'est aussi l'ex de Clarke.

-Je suis l'homme de sa vie !

-Oh ça je ne crois pas, rétorque Wells. Tu as voulu joué et tu as perdu alors tu vas porter le semblant de couille que tu as et tu vas assumer, ce qui signifie que tu ficheras la paix à Clarke parce qu'en tant qu'avocat tu sais parfaitement ce qu'est une injonction d'éloignement, non ?

-Tu ne feras pas ça ? Demande le fils du maire, devenu blême.

-Tu crois ?

-Vous êtes des malades ! Des tordus, je vais faire en sorte de vous pourrir la vie !

-Ne te gênes pas pour nous, rétorque le pompier, ça ne ferait que confirmer que tu es pathétique.

Finn Collins lance un dernier regard à notre groupe avant de partir furibond. Je ne le connais pas mais je le déteste déjà. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait à Clarke mais vu la réaction de la blonde, ça devait être moche et je lui en veux d'avoir faire du mal à la belle chirurgienne. Je ne vaux pas mieux après le comportement que j'ai eu, mais je sais que j'ai mal agis et je compte bien m'excuser. D'ailleurs, maintenant que l'attention n'est plus ni sur la colère de la blonde ni sur l'abruti, Lincoln, Wells et Octavia se retournent vers moi comme un seul homme, ce qui me permet de constater un rapprochement entre le grand pompier et ma petite sœur. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais sûrement ouvert ma bouche et fait une remarque, mais je ne suis définitivement pas en position de dire quoique ce soit !

-Bellamy Blake, tu n'es qu'un abruti doublé d'un crétin ! s'exclame ma sœur.

-Je sais, je réponds en levant les mains, signe de ma bonne volonté, autant de pas aggravé mon cas.

-Tant mieux si tu le sais, mais dès demain tu vas venir à l'hôpital et t'excuser auprès de Clarke, non mais tu ne t'es jamais aussi mal comporté avec une femme ! Heureusement qu'elle ne s'est pas laissée faire ! m'engueule Octavia.

-Se laisser faire ? Intervient Lincoln. Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de Clarke, mais mec, tu as bien merdé ce soir mais il est peut être préférable de ne pas t'accabler de reproches, bien entendu flic ou pas, coéquipier de Wells ou pas, tu fais du mal à Clarke et je te fous dans un immeuble en feu, compris ?

Je hoche la tête et je m'éclipse peu de temps après de la soirée. C'est étrange que Wells n'ait rien dit mais il n'en pensait sans doute pas moins.

Le réveil est dur ce matin, heureusement que je commence à 15h pour une garde de 24h sinon je n'aurais pas été très efficace. La soirée d'hier soir me revient au visage comme un boomerang : ma désillusion concernant Bellamy, ma rencontre plus que fortuite et rapide avec Finn. Finn qui s'est amusé avec moi pendant près de 2 ans, avant que je n'apprenne qu'il avait une autre petite amie depuis 4 ans. J'ai immédiatement rompu, l'autre fille aussi d'après ce que je sais et depuis je l'évite comme la peste et le choléra. Malheureusement c'est une sangsue et comme tout le monde le sait, il est difficile de s'en débarrasser.

Lincoln et Wells m'ont soutenu mais c'est dans ces moments là que je me dis que d'avoir au moins une amie femme aurait été utile. Car honnêtement j'adore les deux hommes, mais je ne peux pas tout leur confier, même si je les considère comme mes frères, ça aurait été un peu trop étrange de parler de ma vie sentimentale et sexuelle avec eux.

En parlant d'eux, chacun m'a laissé un message pour me demander comment j'allais, dans les grandes lignes : Wells voulait mettre Finn en prison et m'a dit qu'il botterait le cul à Bellamy lors de leur prochain entraînement. La subtilité n'est pas son fort mais c'est pour ça que je l'aime.

Quant à Lincoln, il m'a complimenté sur ma technique de gifle avant de me parler d'Octavia il a complètement craqué sur elle, heureusement qu'elle est plus sympa que son frère. Linc m'a aussi demandé si je comptais venir avec lui au prochain match de basket. C'est prévu depuis des semaines et ce n'est pas parce que la soirée d'hier était pourrie que celle de vendredi prochain le sera aussi !

Je commence ma garde sur les chapeaux de roues : un accident dans le métro nous apporte un grand lot de blessés, la plupart sont touchés de façon superficielle même si deux sont en piteux état. Je prends en charge le conducteur de la rame qui a subi un gros choc. A première vu, plusieurs côtes sont fracturées et d'après le souffle de sa respiration, une a perforé un poumon, je prie pour que ce soit le poumon droit qui soit touché, le gauche est bien trop prêt du cœur et au moindre choc, un fragment d'os pourrait causer la mort. Après un scanner d'urgence, je bipe un chirurgien général en raison d'important dommages internes.

Je prends à peine le temps de saluer l'équipe présente dans le bloc que j'ouvre mon patient, en levant les yeux, je reconnais l'infirmière de bloc comme étant Octavia et nos regards se croisent pendant une bref seconde, je lui fait un signe de tête pendant qu'elle me tend le scalpel.

Après 4 heures d'opération, je ressors fatiguée mais heureuse car l'état du conducteur de métro est stationnaire bien que les prochaines 24 heures seront décisives mais je garde espoir. Je retourne aux urgences lorsqu'un de mes collègues, le Dr Jasper Jordan m'intercepte :

-Clarke, un policier veut te voir, il attend près du bureau des infirmières.

-Merci, j'y vais, je réponds me demandant ce qu'un policier me veut. C'est sans doute en rapport avec l'accident d'aujourd'hui et il va vouloir interroger mon patient, qui pour l'instant est plongé dans le coma artificiel.

En arrivant près du lieu indiqué, je me fige en voyant des boucles brunes chez un policier visiblement en civil. Je me force pour continuer à avancer et mettre un pied devant l'autre. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de lui parler mais si c'est pour une affaire, je n'ai clairement pas le choix.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous, inspecteur ? Je demande alors qu'il me tourne toujours le dos.

Il se retourne brusquement, me faisant ainsi face, pour peu, j'aurais juré qu'il rougissait. Il passe une main dans ses boucles avant de regarder ses pieds puis de planter son regard marron dans le mien.

-Pouvons nous parler dans un endroit plus… tranquille ? Me demande-t-il.

-Bien sûr.

Je le guide jusqu'à une salle de réunion que jamais personne n'utilise aux urgences. Je verrouille la porte derrière nous alors que les stores sont ouverts.

-Alors ? Je demande.

-Heu… Oui… Je voulais m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit hier. Je ne suis pas aussi con et méchant d'habitude et c'est tout retombé sur toi, alors désolé pour ça princesse.

Je reste abasourdie pendant plusieurs secondes, la bouche entrouverte par la surprise et le choc.

-Je m'appelle Clarke, pas princesse ! C'est tout ce que j'arrive à répondre.

Il esquisse un rictus qui ressemble à un sourire avant de me répondre et c'est là que je remarque des tâches de rousseurs. Jamais je n'en avais vu d'aussi sexy ! Mais arrête, reprends toi ma fille ! Je me sermonne.

-Je sais comment tu t'appelles, depuis un moment en fait mais je trouve que Clarke n'est pas assez féminin comme prénom et princesse c'est plutôt pas mal comme surnom. J'aurais pu trouvé pire comme « La méchante sorcière du puits » !

- **Doctor Who**? Sérieusement ? Je le questionne en souriant.

-Oh, tu regardes aussi ? L'épisode anniversaire est un des meilleurs ! Dit il alors que son visage s'illumine.

-Je suis bien d'accord mais on s'égare du sujet. Pourquoi étais-tu aussi désagréable hier soir ? Et pas de mensonge, si j'ai une tête qui te reviens pas, faudra que tu fasses avec !

-OH non, c'est pas ça ! S'empresse de répondre le policier, il semble tout à coup gêné. Tu promets de ne pas te moquer et de ne pas faire de remarques ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est vraiment si honteux que ça ?

-Honteux, sans doute pas, mais gênant ,oui. Alors promets !

-Bon, bon, je promets mais seulement pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire !

-Heu, bon… J'étais jaloux.

-Mais de qui ? Ou pourquoi ? Je demande surprise.

-De Lincoln parce que je pensais que tu étais avec lui et je t'avais déjà vu ici. Tu me plaisais, avoue Bellamy en baissant ses yeux.

-C'est vrai ?

-Quoi ? M'interroge le jeune homme.

-Que je te plais ?

-Bien sûr, j'ai même harcelé ma sœur pour connaître ton prénom !

-Oh, je comprends mieux dans ce cas.

-Qu'est ce que tu comprends ?

-Le petit sourire en coin que me lance Octavia depuis quelques semaines, j'explique.

-Ah, et donc qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

-A quel propos ?

-Princesse, ne joue pas avec mes nerfs s'il te plaît. Et puis pourquoi je t'ai dit tout ça, je voulais simplement m'excuser au départ et je ne sais même pas si tu les acceptes.

-Alors je te pardonne de t'être comporté comme un crétin, je commence. Quant à la deuxième partie, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

Il baisse les yeux, s'attendant probablement à ce que je le rejette et c'est vrai que notre premier contact n'a pas été celui dont j'avais rêvé mais au moins nous avons l'occasion de tout nous dire maintenant.

-Si j'avais su que tu étais l'équipier de Wells, je l'aurais sans doute harcelé pour apprendre ton prénom aussi. C'est un peu embarrassant comme situation mais tu me plais aussi.

-C'est vrai ? Demande Bellamy en reprenant ma question.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te mentirai.

Il s'avance un peu et me dépose un baiser sur le front, je suis surprise par la tendresse du geste et je me dresse sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue fraîchement rasée. Au même instant, je ressens une vibration provenant de la poche de ma blouse. Je me recule à regret et lis le message.

-Je dois y aller, j'ai des patients à voir.

-Oh, pas de soucis, je comprends. Mais, ça te dis qu'on sorte un de ces soirs ? Me demande-t-il.

-Bien sûr ! Je demanderai ton numéro à Octavia et je t'envoie un message pour fixer la date ! J'ai hâte, j'ajoute en quittant la pièce pour reprendre le travail.

J'entends vaguement Bellamy répondre la même chose avant que je ne retrouve l'effervescence des urgences que je ne quitte que le lendemain à 15 h.

J'ai cependant croisé Octavia durant une de mes pauses, et j'en ai profiter pour lui demander le numéro de son frère. Il n'y pas de doute possible, elle est au courant que je plais à Bellamy vu le grand sourire qu'elle m'a lancé.

-Il s'est donc excusé ? m'avait-elle demandé.

-Oui, il n'est pas aussi crétin que ce que j'avais pensé. Oups, pardon, c'est votre frère et si j'en avais un, je n'aimerais pas qu'une personne parle de lui comme ça, je m'étais excusée.

-Il n'y a pas de mal, rigole la jeune femme. Et puis vous n'avez pas tord. Je veux seulement être la première au courant si ça marche entre vous deux !

-Pas de soucis, de toute façon si avec Lincoln ça marche, je serais la première au courant !

-Comment ? Comment vous le savez ?

-On se tutoie d'abord et après je te dis que je le connais par cœur et que bien occupée à répondre aux piques de ton frère et mettre une claque à mon ex, j'ai remarqué vos regards, j'ai sourie.

-C'est pas un mensonge ? C'est génial ! Du coup, tu peux me passer le numéro de Lincoln ? Je l'aurais bien pris lors de la soirée mais elle était quelque peu mouvementée !

Ce soir est le soir de notre premier rendez vous avec Clarke. Je sais très bien que je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur et je me mets une certaine pression. La jeune médecin me plaît vraiment beaucoup et pas seulement physiquement. Elle est capable de me tenir tête et c'est peut-être malheureux à dire mais à part Octavia, très peu de femmes le font aussi, ce qui devient lassant.

Je finis d'écrire mon dernier rapport de la journée lorsque Wells, avec qui je partage un bureau, détourne son regard de l'écran de son ordinateur avant de se tourner vers moi. Si au début de notre « association », je n'appréciais pas le jeune métisse, j'ai appris au fil du temps à le faire et je peux dire que nous sommes amis. Bien sûr je n'entretiens pas la même relation avec lui qu'avec Nathan Miller, mon meilleur ami, mais je sais à présent, reconnaître les signes chez mon collègue pour deviner qu'il va me poser des questions et faire son flic, même avec moi.

-T'es bien nerveux aujourd'hui, et impatient aussi. Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans cet état, alors tu as rencontré une femme ? LA femme, peut-être ?

Ouais, quand il s'y met, il devient pire que ma sœur niveau commérage. Cette pensée me fait sourire bien que ça me fasse un peu peur aussi !

-Ouais, bon, j'ai rendez vous avec une femme et oui, j'espère que c'est la bonne mais c'est notre première soirée ce soir.

Je suis étonné qu'il ne sache pas que c'est avec Clarke, il me semble qu'ils sont meilleurs amis, mais enfin, ça ne me regarde pas.

Le regard change d'intensité et d'amusé, il passe à sérieux et presque dur comme de la pierre. Je sens que je ne vais pas forcément aimer la suite.

-Bien, ça me rassure que tu ne comptes pas faire ton coureur de jupon avec Clarke. Comme tu as pu le voir, elle sait se défendre toute seule mais Lincoln et moi sommes comme ses frères, tu merdes et ça va mal se passer pour toi, nous sommes d'accord ?

Je déglutis difficilement devant les menaces de mon ami, parce que je me souviens très bien de Lincoln, ce type m'a l'air très gentil mais il fait un peu peur, même au policier que je suis.

-Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai pas l'intention de merder avec elle. Je vais en baver mais elle n'est pas comme les autres.

-Très bien, alors file te préparer dans ce cas, Clarke déteste qu'on soit en retard. Allez zou, hors de ma vue !

Je ne me le fait pas dire deux fois et je me lève de ma chaise avant de prendre ma veste et mon sac. Je laisse mon arme dans un tiroir fermé à clé et je m'apprête à passer le seuil de la porte lorsque Wells m'interpelle :

-Embrasse Clarke de ma part, mais sur la joue, l'inceste c'est mal !

-T'es con, mon pauvre, je réponds en rigolant.

Après être repassé par chez moi, je rejoins le restaurant où nous avons rendez vous. Clarke travaillait toute la journée et se changeait à l'hôpital alors je ne suis pas allé la chercher bien que j'aurais aimé faire dans les règles et la traiter en véritable princesse. Mais ce n'est pas pour ce soir, je compte bien me rattraper sur le prochain rendez vous.

Clarke arrive pile à l'heure et je crois faire une crise cardiaque lorsque je la vois dans la jolie robe verte qu'elle porte. Sa robe lui arrive au dessus des genoux et est d'une simplicité à toute épreuve, ce qui la rend encore plus belle. Elle a laissé ses cheveux détachés, alors qu'ils ondules jusqu'à ses épaules. J'en ai le souffle coupé.

Lorsque Clarke arrive à ma hauteur, je me presse vers elle et je dépose un baiser sur sa joue. Sa peau est aussi douce que je l'avais imaginé. Elle semble surprise et une légère rougeur envahi ses joues.

-C'est de la part de Wells, je t'aurais bien embrassé à pleine bouche mais il ne le voulait pas. L'inceste c'est mal, j'explique alors qu'elle rigole.

-Tu pourras toujours le faire plus tard, dit-elle alors qu'elle s'assoit. Je pousse sa chaise vers la table, comme avec une véritable princesse.

Nous parlons de tout et de rien, de nous, de nos vies, de nos métiers, de nos passions pendant plus de deux heures et même après ça, nous continuons de parler. J'ai l'impression que les sujet de conversation sont inépuisables avec elle.

Ce rendez vous à été le premier d'une longue liste et même après notre mariage, deux ans plus tard, puis celui d'Octavia avec Lincoln, trois ans après notre premier rendez vous, nous parlions encore beaucoup, il n'y a pas assez d'heures dans une journée pour qu'on se lasse l'un de l'autre.

Lorsque j'ai vu Wells et Lincoln la traîner vers moi lors de notre première rencontre, je pensais que seul des faux amis feraient ça, je me rends à présent compte que c'est tout le contraire, seuls des vrais et les meilleurs le feraient !

* * *

 **Alors ? N'oubliez pas de laisser une trace de votre passage !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Gwen who.**

 **31/08/2018**


End file.
